zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetta C. Bear
Character owned by XxVampwolfiexX Jetta is the 4 year old adopted younger sister of Whistler Mackenzie who is a ballerina, but security guard when she grows up. Biography Jetta was abandoned in the Rainforest District when she was 2 years old by her parents, barely knowing what was going on. One day, when Whistler was on a field trip, she wandered up to him when he went to throw out his food. Whistler was confused at first, but it wasn't long before Whistler found her helpless and decided to sneak her into his backpack. When Whistler got home, he introduced her to his Dad and with much hesitation, telling Whistler that he had to love and care for her. Whistler agreed and the two started to become best friends. When Jetta was enrolled in school, she started becoming more social and outgoing, shy at moments. She was even more excited when Whistler's dad allowed her to call him "Dad" as well and even started treating her more like the daughter he never had. (More to come as she grows) Appearance She is similar to a raccoon's appearance, with red and black coats. She long, a bushy tail which has red rings on it. She has two large, black ears. The muzzle area around the nose is covered in cream fur. During the Winter, her fur fluffs up making her extra soft-along with the fur on her feet-that helps her stay warm-and even go out in the snow without boots! Personality At first look, Jetta is a playful and hyper soul, ready for action and always alert. She loves to make friends, always doing her best to please someone. Although, if she's the one to confront an animal for the first time, she'll appear as shy and helpless, often murmuring and easily getting flustered. She'll say you wouldn't like her because she's not as good communicating without preparing first. Some have managed to get through this, and when they do, she's back to the cuddly "bear" you always wanted. However, as she matures, she gets a little serious, as her intentions are focused on being a security guard-and she knows she has to act tough. When she finally manages to become one, she has two sides-yin and yang. She's tough when animals try to thieve or attempt to fight her, using her combat skills and her aggressive side showing. But when off work, she carries hints of her child side, cuddling and even bouncing or dancing in joy at times. Even if she gets stressed easily as an adult, she's always up for a little tussle and love. Family Adoptive Father~ Larry Adoptive Brother~ Whistler Stories Created by Me Collabs with Others Created by Others Trivia * Her middle name is "Cat" because Red Pandas are also known as "Cat-bears" * At first, Jetta is a ballerina as a child but learning out about Larry's job, makes her more interested in Security Guard work. * Her best friends are Whistler, (PENDING) * She adores police and how they save lives-she often mistakes them for superheros * As an adult, she will be more muscular and broad because of her job * Regardless that she's a ballerina, she loves tussling around and going on missions with friends * She doesn't know it yet, but her crush is (PENDING) * She's inspired by Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and if she ever met their children, she would freak Gallery